Electrical and magnetic field sensors are used for a variety of applications, such as the detection and ranging of ships and other vehicles, oceanographic studies, and geophysical measurements and prospecting. Most devices, however, generally only detect one of either the electrical field or the magnetic field. The devices that do detect both fields are quite bulky and expensive to manufacture. Thus, a need exists for a compact, inexpensive, and easy to manufacture system that is capable of simultaneously detecting both electric and magnetic fields.